


J8: home for strays

by darlingkingofhell



Series: Headcanon Heaven [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Arthur adopts puppies, Arthur fleck deserves love and affection, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Protective Arthur, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkingofhell/pseuds/darlingkingofhell
Summary: some HC-style story telling of Arthur and you adopting stray dogs
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You
Series: Headcanon Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919950
Kudos: 6





	J8: home for strays

༓☾ it all started with your dog: Sammy, your pup was a stray who needed a good home. He used to be aggressive, afraid, and alone. Now, a couple years after you found each other, he snuggles with you and Arty while you sleep. Arthur is in love with him and you often come home to him and Sammy cuddled on the couch

༓☾ then Gotham had a terrible rainstorm: that morning in Gotham was grey and bleak, and the thunder started that afternoon. Arty said he was ducking out for something real quick after staring out the window for a bit. He came back slightly damp from rain, with a shivering lump of fur wrapped in his favorite yellow hoodie. Arthur looked at you sheepishly, nervous laughter edging in, afraid you were going to tell him to put the dog back out in the storm. You didn’t. You left them alone while you changed in pajamas and came back out to find Arthur curled over the sink, gently rinsing the small dog’s fur with warm water. He had your dog trimming scissors and was carefully cutting the matted white fur away from the small dog’s frame. As he worked his hands shook at nervous giggles bubbled from his lips but he kept working until he was finished and the small dog sat, now much smaller, looking lovingly up at him. All four of you ended up curled in bed that night. Tomorrow you would take the new pup to the vet but for tonight you just enjoyed each other.

༓☾ a couple weeks later you come home to find Arthur giving baths to a Great Dane mutt and a small chihuahua-looking dog: Arty tried to assure you that they just needed some TLC before being sent on their way but the look in his eyes begged you to keep them and you couldn’t deny him something that was so clearly giving him a purpose and comfort. After them, your pack grew with new pups that were in the most need of a soft bed. The living room became the unofficial den and you often found Arthur in a puddle of fur there. Your heart clenched everytime, especially on nights when you ended up curled around him too, rather than waking him to move to bed.

༓☾ Arthur started to get the real help he needed: unlike all of his previous doctors, therapists, and case workers, the dogs actually listened to him. Actually, they listened so well that they could hear his heartbeat and breathing start to become erratic, a sure sign that his pseudobulbar laughter was about to take over. Whenever they sensed this, some or all of the pack would curl on his lap, lick his face, and comfort him before it could get bad. The first time he realized what they’d done, he ended up crying into their furry kisses from a combination of relief and disbelief. 

༓☾ the extra food cost was worth it: thankfully, since the building’s management was all but nonexistent, you never had to pay pet fees, so the only additional cost was the dog’s food and occasional meds. Seeing how happy and whole the pack had made your little family was worth any amount, and this was such a small price to pay for the now constant smile on Arty’s lips.


End file.
